The Lord of the Rings
by The May Waters
Summary: The classic tale of four Hobbits attempting to carry a ring to Rivendell, where a legion of people will take it to Mordor to be destroyed. Yet, this time there may be a few bumps along and way, and perhaps a girl who will try to make Frodo see the light. What will these Hobbits give up for one another and how will the story line change? By Jessie Brown and Cassidy Evans
1. A Long Expected Party

**Note: Hello all! This story was written by two of my best friends who happen to love Lord of the Rings. As they do not have a FanFiction profile I offered to post it on mine and they agreed. This is a twist on the original story because they have added in two girls who are so funny, you can't help but think they must've been there in the first place. It goes off both the books and movies seeing as Jessie has read the books, but Cassidy has not. Enjoy the first chapter of their FanFiction. Update should be pretty regular because they just finished it last week. :)**

* * *

The Lord of the Rings

The Fellowship of the Ring

**A Jessie Brown and Cassidy Evans Fan-fiction**

**Chapter 1**

**A Long-Expected Party**

Hazel Goodchild was a young hobbit girl who lived on Bagshot Row two houses away from her cousin Samwise Gamgee and three houses from her best friend Frodo Baggins. So it would be no surprise that her home was called Bag Middle. She had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She loved to sing and was very good at it. The best thing about Hazel was her reading skills. Bilbo Baggins had taught Frodo and Hazel how to read when they were young and Hazel never stopped. Everywhere she went she had a book in her hands. She would stay up late reading and sleep in late with a book still wide open and a dead, melted candle on her night table. Her mother would try to convince her that cooking was more productive for her time. But instead of cooking, her mother found her reading cook books instead. But if Hazel hadn't done that she wouldn't have been able to make the cake for Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday. Or at least help.

Ruby was Hazel's younger sister. She was very sweet and innocent. She was a self-trained violinist. She had been playing as long as she could remember. She liked to sing like Hazel, they were both known for their voices. She liked to read, but not as much as Hazel. Her hair was curly and jet-black. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity. She spent her days mostly day-dreaming about going on all sorts of adventures like Bilbo. The Goodchild sisters had looked up to Bilbo their whole lives. Their poor mother had tried to contain her daughters' natural talents. But she had failed miserably.

Hazel was reading the morning of Bilbo's birthday outside. She could hear her mother talking to Ruby. Their mother wanted to know what Bilbo's favorite flower was to decorate the cake.

"Are you listening to me?" Mama said.

"Yes Mama," Ruby replied.

"What did I say?"

"Go and ask Mr. Baggins what his favorite flower is." Ruby recited.

"Which Mr. Baggins?"

"Bilbo,"

Ruby came out of the house and looked over at Hazel.

"Reading again?" She asked.

"Of course I am reading!" Hazel said. "You have known me your whole life, why are you surprised?"

"All right," Ruby sighed. "Do you want to come to Bag End with me?"

"Sure," Hazel said. She stood up and walked with Ruby.

"I'm sure you only want to come because of Frodo." Ruby said.

"Of course, he's my friend." Hazel said.

"I've heard that one before." Ruby giggled.

Hazel ran to Bag End and tapped on the front door. She could hear Bilbo yelling: "Frodo! There's someone at the door!" Hazel stood and waited a few moments. Ruby had caught up to her.

"Is anyone home?" Ruby asked.

"I know Bilbo is." Hazel said, and tapped on the door again. She could still hear Bilbo: "Frodo, the door!" Hazel tapped again.

"Sticklebacks, where is that boy?!" Bilbo yelled again. "Frodo!" Hazel heard someone stomping to the door and Bilbo answered. "You can't come in right now," He said. "I'm very busy."

"Wait Mr. Bilbo," Hazel said. "Where is Frodo?"

"I'm not sure," Bilbo said. "I thought he'd be back by now, he said he was in the East Farthing woods to-" Before Bilbo could finish, Hazel had already taken off to find her friend.

Bilbo sighed and turned to Ruby. "And who are you chasing?" He asked.

"No one," Ruby said. "Except Mama was wondering what flowers you want on your cake."

"Well, tell your mother to surprise me." Bilbo said. "Bless her; she has raised you and your sister well. I remember when you were born-your sister was only a year. I just knew you and her were going to be beautiful. And then she and Frodo became friends and they wasted many days playing rescue and defeating evil dragons and riding away on horses." Bilbo sighed. "Now you're all in your tweens."

"Hazel likes Frodo." Ruby said.

"Does she?" Bilbo said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, when she turned sixteen, she looked at him once then looked away. Her cheeks were bright red and she was sighing a lot. I thought she had gone ill or something, but then I realized she likes him! Many times I thought she would tell him, but she never says anything. Why, why doesn't she tell him? It would make her life so much easier." Ruby sighed.

"She will come along when she's ready." Bilbo said. "She has nothing to fear. Frodo speaks of her often." Bilbo looked around. "You better run along now, you might want to get ready for tonight." Then he put a finger to his mouth. "You and I never spoke of Hazel and Frodo, only my birthday cake." Ruby put a finger to her mouth and nodded. She ran back to Bag Middle. On her way, she waved to her cousin Sam who was planting flowers.

Hazel was almost to the East Farthing woods wandering and looking for Frodo. She almost called out his name when she saw him coming up the road with Gandalf and his fireworks. She waved to them and they waved back. Frodo stood and said something to Gandalf, and then he hopped off the wagon. He turned and waved before he joined Hazel. They ran off to find where they had always played. But now that they were older, it was a place they always talked. They sat under the shade of a tree.

"So," Said Hazel. "How is Bilbo doing?"

"I'll tell you the truth," Frodo said. He looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then he leaned closer to Hazel and whispered: "Bilbo's gone very odd lately."

"Well, he does seem to be unsociable." Hazel said.

"I mean, more than usual." Frodo said. "He's taken to locking himself in his study, and spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Hazel went silent.

"What do you think?" Frodo asked.

"I'm not sure," Hazel said. "I have seen him before one day; it was when I spent that night at Bag End. I was up and I saw him go through his pockets, then he said 'where's it gone?' He began to look around through his coats and slowly becoming frustrated. Then, he felt in his vest pocket and then sighed. He pulled something out, curled it in a fist and pressed it to his lips…I'm just as suspicious as you are."

"We've been trying to solve this riddle for a long time." Frodo said. "I just don't know…"

"You shouldn't worry all the time," Hazel said. "Come, we should help with the party."

Gandalf had arrived to Bag End and spoke with Bilbo. Just as the sun was setting, they blew a few smoke rings. Later they went down with everyone and Gandalf started showing his fireworks. There was lots of dancing. Ruby had been asked to dance by many a gentleman, but she said no to all of them. She hoped that Merry Brandybuck would ask her. Mama had some hobbit lads bringing in the cake. It was decorated with pretty flowers and many, many candles. Sam and Hazel sat down together. Sam kept looking at Rose Cotton who was dancing her heart out. Hazel of course, was reading and minding her own business. Hazel could read anywhere-even at parties. Frodo came and sat by Sam.

"Go on Sam!" Frodo said. "Ask Rosie for a dance!"

Sam looked over and sighed. "I…I think I'll just have another ale." He stood up to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Frodo said, grasping Sam by the shoulders. "Go on!" He pushed Sam right into Rosie, who embraced him and danced with him. Frodo laughed and sat back down and Hazel rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"Hazel," Frodo said. "Why don't you dance?"

"Because I'm reading." Hazel said.

"You can read later!" Frodo said. He set her book on the table and took her hands. "Come on, dance with me!"

"No," Hazel stood and Frodo led her away. Hazel was stiff and refused to move at first, but then she started to have fun dancing with Frodo. A strong feeling for him had returned to Hazel, a feeling she had for a long time. Only now it was stronger than ever, but she was too scared to tell Frodo about it. What would she say? What would he say? What would he do? Laugh at her? Why would he want to dance with her anyway? She only wasted her time reading books and talked to her cat. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't have it. They continued to dance until they ran into Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Oh no!

Ruby looked around for Merry. She wondered if he even was going to ask her to dance, like Frodo asked Hazel. She spotted Merry eating an apple.

"Merry, wait!" She yelled. She ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned she smiled at him and tried to look pretty.

"Ruby!" Merry said. "I am glad to see you!"

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Of course," Merry said. "Guess what Pippin and I are going to do?"

"Pippin?" Ruby asked. Ruby and Pippin hated each other, but they never really showed it for Merry's sake.

"We're going to set off a really big firework!" Merry said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"For the fun of it!" Merry said. Ruby wasn't sure if she could call stealing a firework 'fun', but she just nodded.

"Come on!" Merry said. "Come help us, it'll be fun!" Ruby wondered if she should try to talk them out of it. She followed Merry to Gandalf's wagon. Gandalf had grabbed a few more fireworks and was laughing with excitement. Merry peeked from behind the wagon, and then tapped on a tent. Out came Pippin and nearly frightened Ruby.

"Why did you bring her?" Pippin said.

"Enough," Merry said. "We need to hurry; you two will get into the wagon and find a big firework that'll scare everyone!"

Merry helped Pippin into the wagon.

"When you say _two,_" Ruby said as Merry lifted her. "I hope you mean Pippin and his imaginary girlfriend."

"You wish," Pippin said, and scooped her from Merry and they both fell backward and landed in the wagon.

"Ruby, get off of me!" Pippin growled.

"It was but your own fault!" Ruby retorted. "What are we looking for again?"

"A big one," Merry said. "And hurry before Gandalf comes back!" Ruby and Pippin both held a firework in their hands.

"No, no," Said Merry. "The big one, big one!" Pippin held up a large firework in the shape of a dragon. Merry looked at it in awe. Pippin jumped from the wagon and Ruby followed him.

Merry casually followed behind them, still eating an apple.

Frodo and Hazel ran from Lobelia and nearly ran over Bilbo.

"Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo gasped. "Quickly hide!" Frodo and Hazel led Bilbo to a tent. They hid beside a tent wall. Frodo turned his head, Bilbo hid his face inside his coat, and Hazel stuck hers inside a book. The Sackville-Bagginses stood right next to them and didn't see them. Hazel dared not to breathe. Lobelia and her Otho walked away continuing their search.

Bilbo sighed in relief. "Thank you, my boy." He said. "You're a good lad Frodo." He turned and looked at the two young faces. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes it's true, I am very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations…you were the one Baggins that showed true spirit!"

Hazel smiled, but Frodo knew Bilbo well and this didn't seem like him.

"Bilbo," He asked. "Have you been at the Gaffer's old brew?"

"No," Said Bilbo. "Well, yes, but that's not the point! The point is Frodo…" Bilbo hesitated. "You'll be all right." He turned and went back to drinking. Frodo and Hazel where silent and wondered if they were going to get an answer to their riddle.

"Done!" Pippin said as he lit the firework that was as tall as he was.

Ruby sighed. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!" Pippin said.

"She means outside!" Merry said. Ruby started running.

"It was your idea!" Pippin said. Suddenly the firework went off. From a distance, Ruby could hear Pippin shrieking like a young hobbit lass. She laughed and vowed never to leave Pippin alone about that. The firework went up in the air. It was pretty at first, but then it turned into a big nasty dragon. Smaug! It turned and swooped down on the hobbits.

Hazel and Frodo started walking toward the food. Frodo looked up and saw Smaug flying right toward them.

"Hazel?" Frodo said. "Hazel! Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon?" Hazel asked. She was still walking and didn't seem to take notice of Smaug. "Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for thousands of years! I read about it in-" Frodo grasped Hazel's shoulders and dragged her to the ground just as Smaug flew over them. The firework spun in the air, then exploded. Everyone was pleasantly surprised. Frodo and Hazel clapped.

"That was good." Pippin said.

"Let's get another one." Merry said.

But Gandalf came and grabbed them both by an ear.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," He said. "And Peregrin Took. I might have known."

"Wait!" Pippin said. "Ruby helped us!"

"What?" Ruby said, walking over. "No I didn't." She tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes you did!" Pippin said.

"No, the Goodchild's would never get involved with such things, especially with the Tooks." Gandalf said, winking at Ruby. Ruby fought back a laugh.

Gandalf made Merry and Pippin clean the dishes. Ruby sat out of splashing distance and watched. Her heart was full of satisfaction.

Everyone was sitting down and begging Bilbo to give a speech. He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. He stood upon a barrel.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" He said. Everyone cheered as he said their name, and he paused as they cheered. "Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Goodchilds, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots!"

"Proud_feet_!" An elderly hobbit yelled who was, of course, a Proudfoot. His feet were quite large, exceptionally furry, and both were on the table.

"Today," Bilbo continued. "Is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered.

"Alas," Bilbo said. "Eleventy-one years is far too short to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." He paused to let the crowd cheer and clap. "I don't know half of you as well I should like. And I like less than half of you as half as well as you deserve."

Everyone was silent.

"I…" Bilbo hesitated. "I-I have things to do…" He reached a hand into his vest pocket and took something out. He then had both hands behind his back. "I've put this off for far too long." He said so quietly, Hazel and Frodo leaned forward to hear.

"I regret," Bilbo continued, more loudly. "To announce that this is the end…I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." As Bilbo said this, he looked directly at Frodo. "Good-bye." He said, and then disappeared. Everyone gasped and looked around. Bilbo and Gandalf were nowhere to be seen. Frodo and Hazel looked around. Other hobbits were talking amongst themselves, wondering if Bilbo was playing a rude trick, or a strange, inside joke.

After a while, Frodo and Hazel figured that Bilbo must have been at Bag End. They ran to the hobbit hole and Frodo ran through the door, yelling Bilbo's name. He stopped right in the doorway and looked at the floor, with Hazel right behind him. Gandalf was sitting at the fireplace, smoking his pipe. Frodo bent down and picked up a golden ring off the floor.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Hazel asked. Gandalf didn't say anything. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

"He talked so long about leaving," Frodo said. "But I didn't think he'd really do it." He and Hazel walked over and stood by Gandalf. He looked over and down at the ring Frodo held in his hand.

"Bilbo's ring," Gandalf said. "He's gone to stay with the elves; he's left you Bag End." He held an empty envelope out to Frodo, who hesitantly slid the ring inside. Gandalf took the envelope and sealed it with a stamp. "Along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now." He handed the envelope back to Frodo. "Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"There are things that I must see to." Gandalf said.

"What things?" Hazel asked.

"Questions," Gandalf said. "Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived!" Frodo protested. "I don't understand."

Gandalf stopped and turned to look at Frodo. "Neither do I." He bent down and looked Frodo right in the eye. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." Then he left.

Frodo and Hazel stood and looked at the envelope. They didn't see Gandalf for a while.

* * *

**Note: Please leave them a review, they are quite eager to see what others besides myself thinks of their work. ~May**


	2. A Shadow from the Past

**Chapter 2**

**A Shadow from the Past**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks sense Bilbo's party. Frodo and Hazel had spent some time at The Green Dragon. Merry and Pippin also had spent some time there. Ruby would also be seen at The Green Dragon. Hazel and Ruby would sit and talk to Rosie who worked there. She handed Frodo some ale's as Merry and Pippin stood on a table and sang their hearts away. Frodo skipped over and danced around the table. Hazel and Ruby looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hazel went back to reading. After the song was done, Pippin bent over to get off the table.

"He's going to crack his head open!" Rosie said.

"I bet Ruby would enjoy seeing that!" Hazel giggled.

"Perhaps I would." Ruby said.

Hazel could hear one of the elders talking about something that kept her from her reading.

"There's talk of strange folk abroad in the Shire," He said. "Dwarves. Others are more or less some savory nature. War's brewing. The mountains are fair teaming with goblins!"

Hazel looked at Rosie and noticed she wasn't paying attention at all, but only to Sam. She smiled at him. Hazel looked and saw that Sam had been staring at her, but he quickly looked away. He was so shy, but very sweet. Hazel could understand why Rosie liked him.

"Fairy tales and children stories that's all that is!" Ted said. Ted was around Frodo's age. He was very stubborn, and Hazel knew he went against a hobbit girl that liked to read. There was tension between Hazel and Ted. Hazel kept an open mind about the world. Ted was too logic.

"You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked he was!" Ted continued. Hazel took a deep breath.

"Young Mr. Frodo here," Sam's father said, whom everyone called the Gaffer. "He's cracking."

"And proud of it!" Frodo said, as he sat down and handed everyone their drinks. "Cheers Gaffer!"

"Cheers," The Gaffer replied with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders!" Ted continued loudly, as if he wanted Hazel to hear. "Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you!" Frodo raised his mug and took a sip with a big smile on his face. Hazel admired Frodo for being proud of his name and the potential it caused. She blushed and went back to reading.

* * *

A few hours later, Frodo, Sam, and Hazel left The Green Dragon. On their way out, Rosie greeted them at the door.

"Good night Hazel and good night lads." She said.

"Good night," They replied. They took a few more steps before a fellow hobbit got down on one knee before Rosie.

"Goodnight!" He said. "Sweet maiden of the golden ale!"

"Mind who you're sweet talkin'." Sam muttered quietly.

"Don't worry Sam," Hazel said. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one!"

Sam paused. "Does she?"

Frodo waved goodbye as Hazel and Sam continued up the road. Sam had a long day and had a lot of ale. He was walking with a limp and Hazel knew he was a little drunk. Suddenly they heard a raised voice.

"I must have had too much," Sam slurred. "I think I'm hearing things."

"No," Hazel said. "I heard it too." She led Sam to the window and they peeked through.

"This is the One Ring." Gandalf said. Gandalf was back! "It was forged by the Dark Lord himself, in the fires of Mount Doom."

"Bilbo found it," Frodo said. "In Gollum's cave."

"Yes," Gandalf said. "And now the ring yearns to return, it's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed." Frodo said. "Sauron was destroyed." Suddenly a strange whisper came. A cold chill ran down Hazel's spine.

"No Frodo," Gandalf said. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. His orcs have multiplied. He only needs the ring to come back to full power. He is seeking it; seeking it until it is found. They are one. The ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

"All right," Frodo said. "We put it away; we never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they?" Frodo paused. "Do they Gandalf?" He asked.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring." Gandalf said. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him before amidst the screams and babbling they received two words: Shire. Baggins."

"Shire," Frodo repeated. "Baggins…that would lead them here! Take it Gandalf!"

"No Frodo," Gandalf said.

"You must take it!" Frodo repeated eagerly.

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf yelled. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring with a desire to do good…but through me…it would yield a power to great and terrible to behold."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo said.

"No," Gandalf said. "No it can't."

Frodo took a deep breath. "What must I do?"

Hazel walked around to the front door, not sure what to make of what was happening.

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf said.

"Where," Frodo said. "Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire," Gandalf said. "Head for the village of Bree."

"Bree," Frodo repeated. "What about you?"

"I will be waiting for you," Gandalf said. "At the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know Frodo," Gandalf said. "I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo; he'll know what to do. You have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said. Sam peeked through the window and saw that Frodo was all ready to travel.

"Hobbits truly are amazing creatures," Gandalf said. "You can learn all you need to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years…they can still surprise you."

The front door creaked. Frodo and Gandalf turned their heads and saw Hazel staring right at them. She winced.

"Hazel," Frodo said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Hazel said, walking into the house.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Frodo demanded.

"No," Hazel said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You always look to the left when you're lying to me!" Frodo said.

"Oh, you know me so well then, do you?" Hazel retorted.

"Silence," Gandalf said. "Both of you get down." The two hobbits obeyed Gandalf as he crept toward the window. He poked his staff out and they heard a cry. Gandalf reached down and up came the head of Sam.

Gandalf threw him onto the table. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" He yelled. "Have you been eaves dropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves sir, honest!" Sam gasped. "I was just cutting the grass out of the window there, if you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the birds, don't you think?" Gandalf said.

"We heard raised voices and we were worried." Hazel said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, Hazel was worried." Sam said.

"What did you hear?" Gandalf said. "SPEAK!" Both hobbits jumped.

"Nothing important!" Sam said. "We did hear a great deal about a ring, and a dark lord, something about the end of the world."

"Please Mr. Gandalf," Hazel pleaded. "Don't hurt us sir, don't turn us into anything…unnatural."

"No," Gandalf said. He looked at Frodo who was trying not to laugh. "Perhaps not, I've thought of a better use for you two."

* * *

"Hurry up Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf said. "Hazel is going faster than you are!"

He led them into the East Farthing Woods. "The dark lord has many servants, birds, beasts…" He turned and looked at Frodo. "Is it safe?"

Frodo put a hand to his vest pocket.

"Never put it on," Gandalf said. "For the servants of the enemy will be drawn to its power. The ring is trying to return to its master, it wants to be found." He got up on his horse and rode away. The hobbits were spooked by some birds in the trees. Sam and Hazel looked at Frodo. He looked at them, but then he looked forward, took a deep breath, and took the first steps of the journey.

The first few hours were easy and smooth, but then they came across a field. Hazel stopped and looked around nervously.

"This is it." Hazel said.

Frodo turned and looked at her. "This is what?"

"If I take one more step," Hazel said. "It'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo walked up to Hazel. "Come on Hazel." He said patiently. Sam stopped and waited for them. Hazel gathered all her wits and courage and took another step forward. She found she was able to keep going.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say," Frodo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "'It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

* * *

Later that evening, they stopped to rest for the night and eat supper. Sam cooked while Hazel read by a large tree root. Frodo lay back on the tree root and smoked his pipe. After awhile, Sam noticed and took his pipe out as well. Hazel remembered back in the Shire when Frodo was old enough to smoke a pipe. He had tried to teach Hazel, but she almost suffocated herself and blew a lot of smoke and ash in Frodo's face. He told her a pipe was not an instrument and never let her near the pipes again. Hazel felt homesick.

Suddenly, Frodo lifted his head and looked around.

"Sam, Hazel," He whispered. They both went silent. They faintly heard singing.

"Wood elves." Frodo said. The three hobbits ran over to the road, careful to stay off it. They looked over a fallen tree and saw a company of elves walking through the woods. They were all wearing light-blue and white robes. They looked so pale, they appeared ghostly. The song was so beautiful it made Hazel think of blissful sleep. Hazel understood a little elfish, she had learned from reading of course. But her elfish was still a little rusty. It appeared the song was about leaving, but meeting their loved ones again.

"They're going to the White Tower." Frodo said. "To the Grey Havens."

"They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam said.

"Never to return," Hazel added.

"I don't know why," Sam said. "It makes me sad."

They had made it back to the campsite to rest for the night. Frodo was the first to fall asleep, as always. Sam however was having trouble.

"Everywhere I lie, there's a great, dirty root sticking into my back!" Sam grumbled.

"Just shut your eyes," Hazel said softly. "And imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather-pillow." She sighed at the thought, and then yawned.

Sam lay still for a moment, but then he groaned. "It's not working Miss Hazel," He said. "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." He reached for his bag and grabbed some bread to eat.

Hazel giggled. "Me neither Sam."

* * *

**Please leave my amazing friends a review! Especially since Jessie has been bugging me about updating the next chapter... Lol, hope you like it Jessie, you'd better leave me a review.**


	3. Shortcut to Mushrooms

**Note: Because I didn't get a chance to update last week I promised my friends I'd post two chapters today, so keep your eye out for the second one. Also we're writing a new LOTR story together, all three of us. Once we get several chapters we might post it so keep looking for that one as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Shortcut to Mushrooms **

* * *

Hazel continued walking onward beside Frodo through the lane which bordered Farmer Maggots fields, reading one of her books as she walked; Frodo kept a hand on her back to guide her in the right direction-he knew nothing could keep her from her reading and didn't want her to get lost. She was drawn out of her reading however, when she heard Sam begin to shout:

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" She looked back in time to see Sam running to catch up with them. She was unable to keep from giving her cousin a queer look as he explained; "I thought I lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, giving him a slight teasing grin, which made Hazel smile as well.

"It's just something Gandalf said." He mumbled, appearing to be the tiniest bit embarrassed.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked the question that had been on the tip of Hazel's tongue, seeming more intrigued at the mention of the wonderful wizard.

"He said, 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to." Sam said so emphatically it made Hazel giggle as she reached out to give him a quick hug.

"Oh Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?" She asked smiling brightly at his sheepish face. That is until she was bowled over from behind by a mysterious figure.

"Hazel!"

Ruby had been panting hard as she ran practically for her life through the fields, a huge pile of vegetables in her arms, and her violin case slung by its strap over her shoulder. All the while in her mind she was berating herself for being talked into tagging along on this little misadventure in the fields instead of staying by the stream and continuing to practice her violin as she always had.

But Ruby had been a wreck ever since Hazel's disappearance a few nights ago. She missed her big sister so much, after all they had never been separated for more than a day before, other than Hazel's occasional sleep over at the Baggins', and she had no idea what to do without her. Besides their mother had also been an emotional wreck since the 'loss' of her beloved daughter and had been smothering Ruby, never letting her out of her sight.

At least until Ruby finally managed to sneak away to play her violin by the creek, where Merry had found her and after sympathizing with her about the missing Hazel had invited her to tag along with him and Pippin for a bit of fun. Ruby never could resist Merry, and had eagerly agreed hoping, with some time, she might finally get him to see her as more than a friend.

"Hurry up Ruby! You're going to get us caught!" Pippin hissed, turning his head to glare back at the poor, struggling hobbit. She gritted her teeth, tempted to yell something insulting back at him when Merry also turned and offered her a grin of encouragement. She could feel herself blushing and she put on a burst of speed, somehow just managing to race right past Pippin and smacking straight into someone as she hit the path.

"Hazel!" She cried, reaching over to more thoroughly embrace her startled sister. "Where have you been? Mama's been so worried, not to mention me. What were you thinking? Where were you going? Were you going on an adventure? How come you didn't invite me?"

The questions poured out of Ruby's mouth, and she was surprised to realize her relief at seeing her sister had utterly canceled out any anger or resentment she had previously felt for her leaving in the first place. Hazel in turn simply laughed at her sister's inquisitive nature and returned the hug as they both scrambled to their feet, ignoring the other boys as they simply laughed and reveled in their own private reunion-until Hazel heard Sam's accurate accusation.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

"Ruby! How could you?" Hazel asked, causing Ruby to hang her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Hazel, but you weren't here, and I didn't exactly have anything else to do, and Merry said it would be fun, and I didn't think it would be that big of a deal… until I got here and saw exactly what it was we were doing. I'm sorry." Hazel looked like she was torn between laughing and reprimanding her sister, when they heard the cry of Farmer Maggot coming straight toward them.

"Run!" Ruby cried, reaching over to grab her sister's hand and pull her along as she followed after Merry and Pippin who had already taken off.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry said, looking over his shoulder.

"And some cabbages… and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before." Pippin listed, causing both Hazel and Ruby's eyes to go wide in surprise at their dubious accomplishment.

"Yes Pippin, my point is he's clearly over reacting." At that they heard the barking of dogs, causing Hazel to needlessly call out:

"Run!" At the top of her lungs as the group began to race even faster. Suddenly they reached the edge of a bank, and ended toppling right over it as Ruby crashed head first into Pippin pushing the rest of them over as well. They tumbled onto a dark wood road below, landing in a pile on top of each other.

"That was close." Pippin said staring at a pile of dung only a few inches from his face.

"Speak for yourself. Ow. I think I broke something." Merry said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a carrot that had nearly broken in two.

"Me too…" Ruby said rubbing her back when she suddenly realized she couldn't feel her violin case. "My violin!" She screamed in utter panic. "Where is my violin?!"

"Calm down Ruby I got it." Pippin said exasperatedly as he scrambled his way out of the pile and showed her the case he had been hugging to his chest on the way down. She too rushed to stand up and grab it from him, placing it on the ground to make sure her precious treasure wasn't damaged.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said coming over to stand by his cousin where she was gently stroking her perfectly safe violin.

"What? That was just a detour… A shortcut." Merry defended.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried, racing to the delectable prize as Merry and Sam scrambled after him; Hazel was laughing at the group as she went over to stand by Frodo who was gazing suspiciously at the road around them.

"I think we should get off the road." He said, looking quite uncomfortable, before a horrible yet indescribable sound rang in the air and he yelled more forcibly, "Get off the road!"

The group of frightened hobbits suddenly began racing under a small mossy log, poor Ruby struggling to get her violin in its case and on her back before Sam took it from her and pulled her along. There they waited until they heard the sound of a horse above them, and then some horrible creature dismounting from it and sneaking through the woods. It came right to their hiding place and Hazel snuggled closer to Frodo longing for a sense of protection, but Frodo seemed to be preoccupied with something.

The dreaded ring was out in his hand and for a moment it looked as if he were about to put it on, until Hazel grabbed at his hand, and placed it firmly in hers. He smiled gratefully at her, though he still seemed to be in a bit of pain. In an act of pure brilliance, Merry hurled the mushrooms across the road, causing the black creature to dart after the sound. The hobbits took their chance and darted in the opposite direction in the wood, desperately trying to put as much distance between them and the dark rider as possible.

"What's going on?"Ruby finally asked, when the group finally stopped, gazing intently at Frodo and then Hazel, who felt at a loss of words to explain. Not that she knew much to explain anyway.

"The Black rider was looking for something… or someone… Frodo?" Merry, came over to stand by his friend, looking at him suspiciously.

"Get down!" Sam yelled, and they all hit the ground as the shadow of another black rider appeared against the skyline. Hazel looked over at Ruby, who had her eyes tightly shut, one small tear spilling down her cheek.

"I have to leave the Shire… Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo somewhat explained once the danger had passed and they all got hesitatingly back to their feet. Merry continued to study him for a moment longer, and then nodded his understanding.

"Right… Buckleberry Ferry… follow me!"

They all took off at a dead sprint following after Merry, desperately dodging the Black Riders as they came seemingly out of nowhere till they finally reached the ferry. Merry was the first one on, followed closely by Hazel and Pippin, then Ruby and Sam-who had been holding Ruby's hand to help pull her along. They all turned back to watch as Frodo continued to run with a group of riders not far behind him.

"Frodo!" Sam and Hazel screamed, just as he reached the edge of the dock and made a running leap toward the Ferry, barely landing in time as they began to float away from the world they had always known. Hazel and Ruby were instantly at his side, making sure he was alright, as the two sisters could, when Frodo looked up to Merry. "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine bridge… twenty miles." All was quiet, Hazel and Ruby gazed back at the world they had once known, perhaps to never see it again.

* * *

**Note: Leave a review for my awesome friends! ~May**


	4. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

**Note: As promised, Chapter 4 as well. Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**At the Sign of the Prancing Pony**

* * *

Ruby stayed as close to her cousin Sam as she could while staring in wonder at the world around her. The group was approaching the Bree Gate surrounded by a wall of thick hedge. It was quite an inspiring sight, especially for such a group of traveling, weary hobbits eager at the thought of finding shelter and safety. Still, Ruby felt the tiniest bit anxious after their last little misadventure and shivered a little in the cool night. She was startled when Sam reached out to take her hand, giving her a reassuring smile which immediately put her heart at ease. She had always loved and looked up to her cousin, actually having had the tiniest bit of a crush on him as a child; before she realized how weird it was and had fallen for Merry instead. Even now though she looked to him as a beacon of support, much like that which she found with Hazel-though not quite as close, and knew any hobbit lass would be lucky to win the heart of Samwise Gamgee.

"We're almost there Ruby, don't worry. We'll be safe in Bree." He told her, and she nodded smiling timidly back at him.

"I hope you're right." She replied hesitantly. "I hope you're right."

Once they did reach the gate, Frodo was the one to approach knocking bravely until the old gatekeeper appeared, glancing down at them.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, and Ruby found herself wanting to shrink again, before she turned to watch Hazel who was standing bravely next to Frodo with her head held high. New determination flooding through Ruby, she clenched her teeth and willed herself to do the same. Here she was on her first adventure, just as she'd always wanted. Surely she could be as courageous as her hero Bilbo, or at the very least try.

"We're headed for the prancing pony." Frodo replied solemnly, voice filled with confidence. The gatekeeper raised his lantern so he could better see the group, who squinted at the bright light.

"Hobbits! Six Hobbits, and what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He asked sounding both surprised and perhaps the tiniest bit suspicious, at least to Ruby's ears.

"We wish to stay at the inn… our business is our own." Frodo replied firmly. The man unlocked the gate and allowed the group to enter, watching them curiously as they did so.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad… can't be too careful."

The friends wandered into the town heading straight for the Prancing Pony as fast as they could without making themselves to conspicuous. When they entered, Hazel took great care to stay next to Frodo, needing the comfort that just his presence seemed to offer her.

"Excuse me." He said, trying to get the attention of the innkeeper.

"Good evening, little masters and mistresses. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, always proud to cater to little folk, Mr. … ah…" He said looking and hinting at his need for a name.

"Underhill… my name's Underhill." Frodo supplied without giving it a second thought, which Hazel thought was quite impressive. She wasn't sure if she could have come up with a name for herself quite so quickly, but then again-

"Underhill? Hmm." The innkeeper said, clearly not recognizing the name and not quite sure about it. Desperate to direct his attention away from whatever misgivings he might have, Hazel immediately jumped into the conversation.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." She told him smiling proudly. "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

This only seemed to confuse the innkeeper even more.

"Gandalf… Gandalf…" He muttered to himself before realization finally dawned. "Oh yes I remember. Elderly chap with a big grey beard and a pointy hat?"  
She nodded her head vigorously sighing in relief, until he continued his statement and shattered her hopes.

"Not seen him for sixth months." All of the hobbits stood there in absolute shock until Frodo urged them into the inn.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked in a worried whisper, and Hazel could see the same worry on her sister's face as she continued to grip their cousin's hand. However none of them had an answer for him, or any of their questions. All they could do was sit and try not to draw attention to themselves. The boys all got themselves something to drink, though the girls refused feeling altogether too nervous.

"He'll be here Sam. He'll come." Frodo tried to reassure his friend, as he watched him continuously glancing around almost in an act of pure paranoia. Hazel felt much the same way, though she dared not show it, instead taking in a deep breath squaring her shoulders and trying to be calm; for her sister's sake if nothing else. Ruby had gotten her violin out almost the second they had sat down, and was now plucking very softly a lullaby their Mom had sung to them every night as children. It had a definite soothing affect, and even Sam seemed to relax after a while… if only slightly.

"Would you be quiet?" Pippin snapped, glaring softly at the girl, who turned to look at him in complete surprise and then contempt. "You're attracting all sorts of attention with that noise!"

Nodding his head to a strange man in the corner who appeared to be staring at the group, but Hazel knew better. She had already noticed the stranger and his attention were not focused on Ruby or her violin, but on Frodo, the ring bearer himself. Pippin was saved from a scathing reply when Merry plopped down on the table a huge mug of beer in his hands.

"What's that?" Pippin asked with his voice filled with awe.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry explained, smiling somewhat deviously causing Ruby to blush and seemingly forget all about her argument with Pippin. Hazel smiled knowingly at her sister, though still keeping an eye on the stranger.

"It comes in pints!" He gasped, before leaping to his feet in determination. "I'm getting one."

"But you've had a whole half already!" Both Ruby and Sam exclaimed in exasperation, before turning to talk quietly with each other. Hazel wanted to join in but she couldn't get the man from her mind.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." She finally whispered to Frodo, gently nudging him on the arm and gesturing in the direction. Frodo gazed at him a look of deep concern coming over his face.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" He asked the innkeeper still gazing at the figure intently.

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." He replied.

"Strider." Hazel muttered to herself, and shivered involuntarily. Frodo reached out and took her hand as if to offer encouragement, and she turned to smile at him, when she noticed a strange look of fear and pain on his face.

"Frodo?" She whispered tightening her hold on his hand. "Frodo?"

Then her eyes fell upon the place where he was toying with the ring. She was about to swat his hand away when they heard the drunken words of Pippin which struck absolute terror into her heart.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins… he's over there…" She turned in time to see him pointing over at their group smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Frodo immediately leapt to his feet and started over to him, and she tried to follow but Merry pulled her back.

"Let him handle this." He whispered solemnly watching the two as Pip continued to babble.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side if you follow me."

"Pippin!" Frodo cried, reaching out to pull him away, only to be shoved in return sending him tumbling backwards and then in an instant he had vanished. All was immediately silent, and each of the hobbits leapt to their feet in utter awe and distress at their friend's mysterious disappearance. He reappeared after what felt like an eternity, but was surely only a few moments, later and was dragged away by the strange man called Strider.

"After him!" Hazel cried, stunned her best friend and crush had been stolen from her so easily, and determined he would not remain so for long. Each member of the group grabbed whatever 'weapon' they could find-Hazel holding her book, and Ruby her violin case ready to whack Strider over the head with them-rushing after the pair.

"Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam cried, his fists held high ready for battle, Hazel and Ruby on either side of him prepared to do the same as they tumbled into the room Sam had seen them escape into only moments earlier.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming," Strider told them, his gaze grim and serious, causing the sisters to look at each other, an equally grim expression on each of their faces.

It was much later in the night, and Strider had taken the tired and shaken group to his room assuring them theirs would be far too dangerous. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were all sleeping quite peacefully on the one big bed, though Ruby couldn't sleep at all. She was much too nervous, lying across her sisters lap on the floor as Hazel played gently with her hair. Suddenly a horrid shriek split the air and they were all wide awake, Ruby biting her lip to keep back the sobs and screams which were rising in her chest.

"What are they?" Hazel asked, looking over to where Frodo and Strider were standing by the window gazing tentatively at the world below.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." He answered, sending chills down each of the hobbits spines; at least Hazel was pretty sure they could all feel the same chill she did.

Ruby certainly had, a few silent tears spilling down her cheeks as she mourned for the poor men's souls, as well as the threat they now posed to her and her friends-especially Frodo.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." The words filled the silent night, and as Ruby looked one by one into the faces of each of her companions she knew instantly that she was not the only one who would have trouble sleeping this night.

* * *

**Note: That's it for the week. I'll try to give you all chapter 5 next week. Besides that, I should really update my own stories... Ah well, leave a review and let my friends know what you think! ~May**


	5. A Knife in the Dark

**Note: This update is a little early, but I love it. I also got so many feels from this chapter. I love Merry, just so we all know. Merry is adorably perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

**A Knife in the Dark**

* * *

The group had bought a pony named Bill, who had grown attached to Sam. They had left Bree and were heading into unknown territory, the morning of, Frodo was brave enough to ask Strider where they were going.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild." Strider replied. He walked through the trees with much confidence and surveyed the land with much caution. Merry walked closer to Frodo and whispered his concern.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?"

"I think the servant of the enemy would look fairer," Frodo replied. "But feel fouler."

"He's fouler enough." Merry muttered.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo insisted. Merry took a deep, nervous breath, but he tried to trust Frodo's judgment.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider said. The hobbits looked up in surprise. "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispered in excitement. "Rivendell…we're going to see the elves!"

* * *

The next day, they had been walking for many hours. Strider had stopped to look around for a moment and shook his head in a mixture of frustration and relief. He turned around and looked at the hobbits in surprise. They were unpacking!  
"Gentlemen and ladies," Strider said. "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin protested, looking at Strider in surprise.

"We already had it." Strider said, looking at Pippin the same way.

"We had one yes," Pippin agreed. "What about second breakfast?"  
Strider gave him a queer look and turned away, but as he did he suddenly remembered Gandalf's warning. He darted toward an apple tree.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said. He started to follow after Strider. Pippin rushed after Merry in panic. Frodo, Sam, Hazel, and Ruby started re-packing the equipment on Bill's back.

"What about elevensies, lunchin, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked desperately.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry replied, calmly. An apple soared through the air, and Merry caught it with one hand. He appreciated Strider's small act of kindness and figured it was better than nothing. He handed Pippin the apple, patted him on the back to comfort him, and then continued onward. Pippin stood there in confusion when another apple soared through the air and hit him on the head. He looked up at the sky as if he expected it to be raining apples.

"Pippin!" Merry called, willing him to keep up with everyone.

* * *

The next day they had walked into the Midgewater Marshes. The hobbits had to tramp through the water. It came up to Strider's knees, but for the hobbits it came up to their waists. Hazel had never felt so miserable. She was cold and wet and there were midges, mosquitoes, everywhere.

Merry swatted one at his neck.

"What are they eating when they can't get a hobbit?" He asked.

"Midgewater," Hazel said. "There are more midges than water!"

Pippin tripped and fell into the water, becoming completely soaked. Ruby reached down to help him up, but he brushed her away.

* * *

When night came, the hobbits all slept with full stomachs. Strider had caught a deer and cooked it for them. While the rest of the hobbits were asleep, Frodo and Hazel just laid looking at each other. They were having a conversation only they could hear. It was normal for the two. They could just read each other's faces and never had to say anything. They 'talked' about everything which had been happening and how crazy it was.

They stopped and listened to the song Strider was singing. He was singing in elvish with a clear voice.

Frodo sat up and looked at Strider. "Who is she?" He asked.

Strider turned around, surprised that Frodo and Hazel were still awake.

"This woman you sing of." Frodo said.

Strider was silent before he turned again and answered: "She is the Lady Luthien. The elvish maiden who gave her love to Benen…a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Hazel asked.

Strider took another pause. "She died." He said simply. He turned back to the hobbits.

"Get some sleep-both of you."

* * *

The next day they finally made it out of Midgewater. The group now faced fields with hills and sharp rocks. They had walked that whole day, and the hobbits had never felt so tired. Strider paused and glanced up at a large ruin.

"This was the great watchtower of Amonsul." He said, and then he turned to the hobbits.

"We shall rest here tonight."

The hobbits sighed in relief as they settled down for the night.

"What is this place?" Ruby asked Hazel.

"This is Weathertop." Hazel replied. "I read about how-" Hazel stopped speaking immediately as Strider started tossing hobbit-swords at the boys.

"These are for you," He said as he flung one at Merry, who gasped in surprise as he caught it. "Keep them close," Strider continued as Frodo examined his sword. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

* * *

Hazel had started to notice she had fallen asleep before Frodo which was very unusual. But she slept nonetheless. She was sleeping peacefully until whispers had awoken her. Hazel sat up quickly in fright. She looked and saw all of her companions with a fire going.

They were eating of course, but it didn't concern Hazel as much.

"What are you doing?!" Hazel demanded.

"Made us some toast, eggs, and nice crispy bacon." Merry said proudly.

"I saved some for you, Hazel." Frodo said as Hazel rushed forward and stomped on the fire.

"Put it out you fools!" Hazel cried. "Put it out!"  
She stomped and diminished the fire.

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin retorted. "Ash on my toast!"  
He stopped immediately when they all heard a shrill scream split the air. They all stood by the edge and looked around. They saw dark figures making their way toward the watch tower. The hobbits all stood in shock, and felt frozen with terror. Frodo bravely took the lead and drew his sword.

"Go!" He shouted. The hobbits ran through a doorway that led to the top of the tower.

They all stood in a circle with the girls in the middle. They had no weapons to defend themselves. They looked around, waiting in suspense for the Nazgul to come. Hazel never felt so scared in her life. She pulled Ruby close to her, not wanting ever to let something bad happen to her.

Then they heard footsteps. They found themselves surrounded by the Nazgul, walking slowly toward them with their swords ready to kill. They seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried out. He ran forward to fight the Nazgul. He was quickly pushed aside and fell on a rock. Merry and Pippin ran to the side in fright, leaving Hazel, Ruby and Frodo.

Hazel suddenly remembered a promise she made when she was only three. Ruby was only two and didn't remember. But Hazel remembered talking to her mother when Ruby had a bad dream. When Mama had calmed the frightened Ruby and sent her back to bed, Hazel asked if there was anything she could do to help. She remembered her mother's reply clearly, even now.

"Just promise me, you won't let anything bad happen to your sister. Look out for her."  
_I promise, Mama_. Hazel thought as the leader of the Nazgul stepped forward and swung his sword at them. Hazel stepped forward and pushed Ruby out of the way.

"Run!" Hazel screamed so loud she thought her throat would start bleeding. She held up her arms to protect her face and felt a strong arm push her aside. Hazel fell to the ground. Ruby quickly grabbed her under the armpits and dragged her away.

Frodo felt a strange pain inside when he saw Hazel get hurt. He had never seen such a fire in Hazel before. It shocked him to watch his best friend be pushed like that. Instead of getting angry, he froze and dropped his sword. When he realized the next target was himself, he fell backwards in surprise and tried to crawl away. He pressed himself against a rock and looked up in horror at the Nazgul standing over him. He pulled out the ring and felt the need to disappear. The leader held up a sword to stab him.

Frodo slipped the ring on his finger.

The world around him changed. He saw that the Nazgul had changed from black cloaked figures into tall, pale kings. Their faces were thin and sickly. The leader raised his sword a little, for they could still see Frodo. He heard that voice again.

You cannot hide…I see you…there is nothing for you in the morning…only…death!

Frodo shivered and felt his hand was moving toward the Nazgul. The leader reached out his hand to grasp the ring. Frodo gasped and summoned all his strength to pull his hand away, which was very painful. The leader seemed to be surprised at the hobbit's resistance, so he took his blade and pierced Frodo's left shoulder. Frodo let out a cry that could have been heard back in the Shire. Pain soared through his entire body. Suddenly a dark figure jumped out with a torch and a sword.

Strider!

As he fought the Nazgul away, Frodo pulled off the ring. As he did so, another feeling of pain went through him. He let out another cry. Hazel, Ruby, and Sam rushed over to his side. Hazel took his hand in hers.

"Frodo," Hazel whispered to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Hazel," Frodo whispered back as Merry and Pippin rushed over.

"Strider!" Sam shouted. Strider walked over to see what happened. "Help him Strider."

The ranger picked up the blade that had pierced Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a morgal blade." He said. The tip of the blade was gone and the rest of it seemed to turn into ash. Strider dropped the handle as if it were burning him. "This is beyond my skill."

He picked up Frodo. "He needs elvish medicine."

He started to walk fast toward Rivendell.

"Come on, hurry!" Strider yelled as the hobbits heard another bone-chilling scream.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam yelled. "He'll never make it!"  
Hazel tried to hide tears from everyone. She had never felt so scared and confused in her life.

"Gandalf," Frodo whimpered.

"Hold on Frodo," Strider whispered to comfort him, carrying him over his shoulder.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted before the night swept over him.

* * *

**Note: Leave a review because my friends are awesome and they deserve to know it. ;) ~May**


End file.
